


Missing - für einen verlorenen Bruder

by Reeney



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Uchiha Brothers-centric
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeney/pseuds/Reeney
Summary: Ein kurzer One-Shot zu Sasukes Gedanken, vor seinem Kampf mit Itachi, wie er sich psychisch darauf vorbereitet, seinen Bruder zu töten.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Missing - für einen verlorenen Bruder

Laut Jūgo haben die Tiere des Waldes, in dem wir für diese Nacht Rast machen, Itachi und seinen Partner auf dem Berg , von dem wir nur noch einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt sind, gesichtet. Es scheint, als würde auch Itachi bewusst werden, dass der Tag der Abrechnung unmittelbar bevorsteht. Er selbst hatte den Austragungsort des Kampfes, ein altes Versteck der Uchiha, gewählt.

Während mein Team sich ausruht, lasse ich mich in der Krone eines Baumes, ein gutes Stück von der Gruppe entfernt, nieder. Ich will mich in Ruhe auf den Kampf mit meinem Bruder vorbereiten, doch immer wieder holt mich meine – unsere – Vergangenheit ein.

 _„Ka-san, bring mir bei, wie man Dangos macht!“  
_ _Ihr Lächeln, das meine Bitte nicht verstand, war so warm, während sie etwas verwirrt zu mir sprach, doch besaßen ihre Worte einen wunderschönen Klang.  
_ _„Sasuke, seit wann magst du denn Süßigkeiten?“  
_ _Mit entschlossenem Blick sah ich zu ihr auf, schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf.  
_ _„Nein, mag ich nicht. Aber Itachi liebt Dangos doch, ich will ihm welche zum Geburtstag schenken!“  
_ _Es war noch ein halbes Jahr, bis zu dem Geburtstag meines Bruders, aber ich ging davon aus, dass ich so lange brauchen würde, um die Süßspeise selbst hinbekommen zu können und ich wollte ihm etwas schenken, das ich selbst gemacht hatte. Ganz ohne die Hilfe von irgendwem sonst.  
_ _Unsere Mutter strich mir durch mein schwarzes Haar, lächelte mich zufrieden an.  
_ _„Itachi kann wirklich stolz sein, so einen Bruder zu haben.“  
_ _Ich nickte, während ich ungeduldig von meiner Mutter das Rezept erfahren wollte. Ich wollte Itachi zeigen, wie viel er mir bedeutete, ich wollte ihm eine Freude bereiten und ihn lächeln sehen. Ehrlich lächeln und nicht so geplagt wie es bei ihm in letzter Zeit immer öfters der Fall war, wenn er überhaupt gelächelt hatte. Ich wollte ihm das beste Geschenk bescheren, das er je bekommen würde, doch dazu war ich nie gekommen.  
_

_Immer wieder hatte er mich abgewiesen.  
_ _„Verzeih mir, Sasuke. Ein anderes Mal“, versicherte er mir jedes Mal, wenn er mal wieder keine Zeit hatte, mit mir zu spielen oder zu trainieren. Er lächelte, entschuldigend und mir war es ehrlich vorgekommen. Ich habe es ihm nie übel genommen, weil ich wusste, dass er viel arbeiten musste.  
_ _Ich beschwerte mich, bezeichnete ihn als Idioten, weil ich nicht einsehen wollte, dass er zwischen all den Pflichten nicht mal Zeit für mich hatte, doch habe ich es ihm nie wirklich vorgeworfen, dazu liebte ich Itachi zu sehr.  
_

_Ich beobachtete ihn beim Training. Er war so stark und ich wollte ihn wenigstens da erreichen können. Wenn er schon nie Zeit für mich hatte, dann wollte ich genauso werden wie er, damit wir gemeinsam trainieren könnten, damit ich ihm auch nicht nur im Weg stand. Doch egal wie viel Mühe ich mir gab, selbst seine leichtesten Übungen gelangen mir nicht.  
_ _Auch unseren Vater störte das und so weh es tat, seine kalten Worte zu hören – „Du bist zu schwach, Sasuke! Warum kannst du nicht so wie dein Bruder sein?!“ -, ich habe es Fugaku nicht übel nehmen können. Er hatte doch bloß Recht.  
_ _Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte es, dadurch fand Itachi ab und zu ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich, mir Hoffnungen zu machen.  
_ _„Mach dir nichts aus seinen Worten. Ich weiß, dass du sehr gut bist für dein Alter und du sicher ein genauso guter Ninja wirst wie ich.“  
_ _Itachi lächelte, nahm mich in den Arm und ich genoss seine Nähe, seine Wärme, sein Vertrauen sowie seine Ehrlichkeit.  
_

_Es gab so viele weitere Momente, in denen Itachi sich für mich eingesetzt hatte. Auch am Tag vor der Eintrittsfeier in die Ninjaakademie.  
_ _„Wenn du diesen Auftrag erfolgreich erledigst, ist dein Eintritt in die Anbu so gut wie sicher.“  
_ _Für meinen Vater gab es nur Itachi, an mich hatte er nicht gedacht.  
_ _„Das morgen bedeutet auch für den Uchiha-Clan sehr viel, ich hoffe das weißt du.“  
_ _Es kränkte mich, dass er nur von Itachi sprach, dass er meinen Eintritt in die Akademie wohl vergessen hatte.  
_ _„Ich gehe morgen nicht zum Dienst.“  
_ _Es waren ruhige Worte von Itachi, die Fugaku verärgerten und mich nur verwunderten. Er konnte zu den höchsten Shinobi des Landes aufsteigen, doch wollte er sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen.  
_ _„Rede keinen Unsinn! Du weißt, wie wichtig der morgige Tag ist. Was denkst du dir dabei?“  
_ _„Ich werde Sasuke morgen zur Eintrittsfeier in die Ninjaakademie begleiten.“  
_ _Wegen mir riskierte Itachi seine Karriere, stritt sich mit unserem Vater, der nur um das Wohl aller besorgt war. Ich wollte zwar nicht, dass er das alles wegen mir aufgab, doch machte es mich stolz, einen Bruder zu haben, dem ich so viel bedeutete. Dafür schätzte ich Itachi mehr als irgendwen sonst._

Ungewollt muss ich mir bei den Gedanken auf die Lippen beißen.

Er hat so viel für mich getan, Itachi war mir so perfekt vorgekommen, ich hatte glaubte, er würde mich lieben, doch sollte das alles nur eine Lüge gewesen sein.

Noch immer fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass mein so gutherziger Bruder im tiefsten Inneren ein solches Monster ist. Jeder hatte ihn bewundert, ich habe zu ihm aufgesehen, auch wenn er für mich immer unerreichbar erschienen war. Nie hätte ich gedacht, wozu er mal im Stande sein würde. Vielleicht aber hätte ich es merken müssen?

 _„Ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten sehe keine Zukunft in diesem sinnlosen Clan.“_  
_Er hat sich von uns allen immer mehr distanziert. Selbst mich kaum noch angesehen._  


_„Bist du neidisch auf mich, Sasuke?“_

_„Es ist ganz normal, von anderen Ninjas gehasst zu werden, die nicht ein solches Talent besitzen.“_

_„Ich werde für dich immer die Mauer sein, die du überwinden musst. Auch wenn du mich hasst, so ist das nun mal unter Brüdern.“_

Wollte er damals schon, dass ich ihn hasse? Aber wieso?

Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Nii-san! 

Eine Träne bahnt sich den Weg aus meinem Auge, rinnt über meine Wange und fällt nahezu unbemerkt zu Boden. Meinen Kopf lehne ich zurück gegen das raue Holz, doch ist es für mich noch angenehmer als das weicheste Bett in einem einsamen Zimmer.

Warum musste das alles geschehen? Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten, als wir noch eine glückliche Familie waren. Doch mit meinem Wissen, dass dies alles nicht mehr als ein Spiel von Itachi war, hat er mir jede noch so schöne Erinnerung zur qualvollen Tortur gemacht. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er uns alle nur ausgenutzt hat, für seinen Wahn nach Macht und Stärke.

Ob er sich vorstellen kann, wie oft ich von der Vergangenheit heimgesucht wurde und noch werde? In meinen Träumen seh ich uns, unsere Familie, wie wir alle glücklich lachen, bis dieses schöne Bild zerbricht. Mal für Mal, Nacht für Nacht und das seit acht Jahren bis heute.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich erst meine Ruhe finden werde, sowie all unsere Verwandten, wenn ich ihn töte, wenn ich den Parasiten zerstöre, der unsere Familie solch ein Leid zugefügt hat, der meinen Bruder in ein Monster verwandelt hat. Nein, der Uchiha Itachi, dem ich morgen begegnen werde, das ist nicht mehr mein Bruder. Mein Bruder hätte nie eine solche Tat begonnen, Itachi war nicht so. Aber mein Bruder ist schon lange tot, schon länger als der Rest meiner ebenso toten Verwandten, nur hat es damals niemand bemerkt, auch ich nicht.

Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster, das sich als mein Bruder ausgibt, weiter mordet, seinen Namen beschmutzt. Ich werde ihn zu Fall bringen, meine Ahnen und auch Itachi rächen, sie und mich erlösen. Er wird es bereuen, mich nicht getötet zu haben, als er noch die Macht dazu hatte, denn in den vielen Jahren, die er mich durch die Hölle geschickt hatte, hat mich das Ziel, meiner Familie Gerechtigkeit zu bringen, stark gemacht. Mit dem Mord an diesem Monster werde ich meiner Familie Frieden bringen.

Das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche, wofür ich lebe.

Während du jetzt in dem sicheren Gedanken, dass ich, der dir nun gewachsen bin, dir immer noch unterliege, nicht mehr tust als zu warten, bereite ich mich auf unseren Kampf vor. Und du solltest das Gleiche tun, wenn du morgen wirklich gewinnen willst. Aber das wirst du nicht, das kannst du nicht, denn während du für dich selbst kämpfst, kämpfe ich für all die geliebten Menschen, die du mir genommen hast. Insbesondere für meinen verlorenen Bruder.


End file.
